Mercy
by Mackerel
Summary: Based on the episode " Prisoner of Love"
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything relating to him. Damn.

Mercy.

"listen, please! I have a plan to bust out of here! Just listen!" Danny pleaded as the dinner lady tightened her grip around Danny's neck with the wooden spoon.

" Why should we believe you?" Sneered Skulker as he advanced forward. " You put us in here! You should pay for what you did to us!" he roared, encouraging the crowd to join in.

"What? No! Yeah, I put you all in the ghost portal, but I didn't put you all here! Please just listen to me!" Danny struggled frantically.

"Time for listening is over Ghost Boy. Your time has come!" and with that the dinner lady released Danny and shoved him directly into Skulker's waiting arms, who then proceeded to toss him to Desiree, who held his arms behind his back and smiled eerily at him.

"No, Skulker! You don't want to do this!" Danny yelled

"Oh, I think I do! Revenge is sweet, Ghost Boy!" He laughed and taking careful aim, slammed a well placed mechanical fist into the side of Danny's face.

His face flew sideways with the impact and felt a bruise slowly form. He turned his head slowly and pleaded, "Skullker please, I'm..I'm begging. Don't do this."

Skulker laughed at the response along with everyone else and said. " trust me Ghost Body, you'll beg for mercy by the time night has come.

ooooo. review peps!


	2. deception and pain

Disclaimer: You know I don't own him. Runs after money hunger lawyers Back you fiends! I'm totally skint!!!!

Chapter 2.

Danny didn't know how much more he could take. His body hurt all over and strangely enough for a ghost, he could feel it. Not a good sign. Not at all.

A solid boot nudged him onto his back and groaning he opened his eyes to stare blankly at the ceiling. Skulker appeared in his line of vision and smirked down at him.

Raising a fist, he asked, " What do you say Ghost Boy?"

Danny cowered away and replied, "Leave me alone."

"Wrong answer Ghost Boy!" he roared, slamming his fist downwards towards Danny. Danny rolled away and looked up in fear as Skulker stalked towards him.

"Please, I,I'll beg for mercy!" Danny said as he scuttled backwards towards the wall.

" Get on your knees." Skulker ordered and sneered as he slowly complied.

"Say it."

" I beg you for mercy, Skulker. Please." Danny whispered as he kept his eyes on the ground.

Skulker looked satisfied. " That's better, but just so you don't forget your place, which is below me, here's a little reminder." And with that, he backhanded Danny across the room, slamming him into the dinner bench. Danny whimpered and slowly sat up, wincing at the pain in his left leg.

"The warden will be most interested to see the trouble you've been causing Halfa." Desiree laughed as she watched the horrified expression on Danny's face as Skulker proceeded to rip his prison uniform in number of places, then threw himself onto the floor and started to groan, as if in pain.

Danny turned his head sharply as he watched in horror as the Box Ghost ran to the steel doors and started shouting for help.

"But, wh…?" Danny started, slowly standing upright and looking for an exit in the circle of ghosts he was trapped in.

"The Warden! He's coming!" A ghost shouted and Danny spun round frantically in circles, desperate for a way out.

"Please! I don't deserve this! I didn't put you here!" He cried and pushed his way through a break in the circle, towards the door, when he heard a small 'click' and felt himself being tackled to the floor. He let out a scream as he landed on his broken leg and looking down, through pain filled eyes, he saw that he had been caught by an electroplasmic rope, shot by the Warden, himself.

" I knew we were going to have problems with you from the moment I saw you." The Warden said coldly.

"I didn't do it!" Danny pleaded and twisted in his bonds.

" Really? Well all these ghosts say different. Hoist him up and bring him to solitary confinement." The Warden barked at two guards, who promptly picked him under his arms and dragged him out of the hall, with the Warden leading.

Danny looked up at the other ghosts and saw Skulker sitting on the floor, smirking and mouthing the words, _"Till next time."_

Danny gulped and looked over his shoulder and saw that the Warden was talking.

"…fighting in the dinner hall, well that's a serious matter. Have to follow the rules here you know. Harming other prisoners. Class 2 offence. That'll earn you two weeks in solitary confinement." He smiled evily.

"But I didn't do it! I swear!" Danny swore as they neared a small box in a large black room and the lid was opened.

Danny screamed as his bonds were released, but not his arms and dropped into the box.

He landed on the floor on the box with a 'thud' and took a shaky breath as the lid was closed and darkness surrounded him with seconds. Far away he heard the Warden laughing how they would come and collect him when his time was up, depending on what state he was in.

Danny took a deep breath and rested his head on his knees. It was going to be a ling time here, he concluded.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

You know the drill! REVIEW!


	3. Talking with the guards

Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah. We know I don't own him. (Sniff)

**Spice of life:** Yes, the chapters will be longer as they go along! Give us time hon. not easy balancing college and this story y'know!

**Mcrystal:** Awwww! Thank you! Always glad to know my work is appreciated! Got a publisher already, you know. Sweet!

Thank you all!

**Chapter three.**

Danny hummed quietly to himself. He had sat in this box, or 'solitary confinement' as the guards had preferred to call it, for two weeks he thought, even though it felt like a lifetime.

During his first day in here, he had moved around the box, if you could call it moving. More like crawling through quicksand. He had felt every crack, ever corner, looking for any way out, only to draw blanks every time.

"Damn!" he muttered as he tried to stretch his legs out, only to hit the wall directly in front of him.

Can I phase back to my human self? He wondered and screwing his eyes shut, he tried to turn back, only nothing happened. He stayed ghost. In frustration, he swore and banged his hand on the lid.

"Hey! Let me out! I've, err, learnt my lesson, _though I didn't do anything. _Let me out!"

Danny continued to bang on the lid and yell loudly, until in the distance, he faintly heard a door bang open in the distance. He stopped immediately and looked up hearing the lock on the lid being unlocked.

The lid flew open and Danny squinted against the harsh light beaming into the box.

"Up Halfa!" A voice barked.

Danny tried to move but fell back instead.

"I said UP!" the voice snarled and a hand appeared, grasping Danny's hair, physically, pulling him out of the box.

" I can't move my legs!" Danny yelled as he was dropped onto the floor harshly.

"Don't speak, Halfa!" The guard snapped, backhanding him across the face, leaving a red mark. "But for your information, it was put on you, to stop any _escapes_."

Danny felt his stomach drop. Escaping seemed impossible at the moment. It was almost as if Walker was making sure he didn't escape, almost revelling in fact.

"Clap the restraints on him. He's a well known trouble maker."

Danny shuffled backwards along the floor as the guards advanced on him.

"Don't touch me!"

"Enough is enough! Come here! I have enough work to do, without chasing after some stupid Halfa!" one of the guards bellowed catching Danny by the front of his shirt and slapping green glowing manacles onto his wrists.

"Move" he snarled pushing Danny in front of him. Danny stumbled and moved forward looking for any way of escape.

" Keep going forward."

"But, but, but that's the Wardens office!" Danny blurted out. That couldn't be good.

"Yeah kid, the Warden wants a word with you. Says he needs to put you in your place. Can't have the likes of you causing fights and think you own the place. Don't happen like that here."

"But I never started the fight! It was Skul…"

Smack.

"Lying, ain't gonna get you anywhere kid. We know you started it. Every ghost in the mess hall saw you do it."

"But I.."

"Wardens office. Get in."

Danny was thrown roughly onto the floor as the guards opened the door to the Wardens office, and he tried to catch his breath.

"Well, well, well. It's Danny Phantom isn't it? Quite the little ghost catcher aren't we?" The Warden walked over to Danny lying on the floor and placed a boot onto his chest.

"I think we need to have a chat, don't you?"


	4. proposals which go wrong

Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, And Blah.

**Iamkimpossible**: Hey! Give us a break! I'm trying to juggle a-levels, re-sits, story writing and having a social life, not easy, when you're bloody popular! Anyway, shouldn't you concentrate on your _own_ story? Coz, I like gave you tips hon. (Smiles sweetly.)

**purrbaby101: **Updates shall turn up soon. Give me time.

**Spice of life: **Thank you; it's a total nightmare, trying to juggle everything at once. Arrrrrrrrggggggghhhhhh!!!!

Oh for those Tucker and Sam fans, I've put them in here, but they won't play a major piece in this story. Maybe others that I write though.

Chapter 4.

"Tucker! Whadda mean we've lost Danny on the speaker?" Sam shrieked.

" I don't know! One minute he was like just there, and the next, a creepy voice came over the speaker, talking about rules and then it just fizzled out. Poof!" Tucker exclaimed, fidgeting with the controls.

Sam walked over to the portal and looked in.

"Do you think we should go in and try to find him?" she asked.

" I don't know Sam. I mean we don't know if the portal is compatible with us. Look, I'm sure Danny's okay. He always is!"

Sam looked at Tucker doubtfully and bit her bottom lip.

" I hope you're right Tucker, I hope you're right."

Danny looked up at the Warden and choked out, "I had nothing to do with it! It was a set up!"

The Warden smirked down at Danny.

"Phantom, boy, there is a whole room of ghost's in the mess hall who saw you pick the fight with the said Mr. Skulker. He has witnesses. You, however, don't. I will listen to your side of the story, though I doubt it will do any good. Now, get up."

Danny stood up slowly as soon as the boot was removed.

"Stand in front of my desk, Phantom."

Danny stood in front of the desk and took a deep breath.

"Look, it was a set up! I…."

"Phantom, have you no manners? Say _Sir_ when you address me or else."

"Erm, ok."

"_Sir_."

"Oh, right, Sorry, _Sir._ But I didn't do any of that fighting. I don't have anything to do with those ghosts an.."

"I believe you chase down ghosts that wander into the other dimension and bring them here don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but that's not the point. I only put them in the portal. Nothing else."

" A number of these ghosts seem to believe that you are too blame for them being here, Phantom, and basically, at the moment, you're not changing my mind. I tend to agree with them. You are not a model prisoner Phantom and unfortunately for you, Skulker is. He is one of the most respectful prisoners here and from sources, I've gathered that," he shuffled some papers and peered at them. "You set upon him with great force and obscene language and caused great harm. That is what they say."

He leaned back in his chair and smiled coldly at Danny.

"Well?"

"I never did it." He whispered, twisting his hands in his bonds and looking at the floor.

"Send Skulker in."

Danny jerked his head up. "No, please!"

The warden lowered his hand from the door handle and smirked at Danny. He walked over and ran a long white finger down the side of Danny's face.

Danny bit his lip and shivered.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked wearily.

"Simple," Murmured the Warden. " Wear this collar all the time and don't try escaping."

Danny eyed the collar in the Wardens outstretched hand and taking a deep breath, he asked, "If I don't?"

"Then I'll call Skulker in and let him have his, ahem, _revenge._ Your choice Phantom."

Danny looked at the far wall and sighed. How had he managed to get himself into this mess? He looked back at the Warden and said, "I'll do it."

"Good lad." And with that, the Warden snapped the collar around his neck and Danny felt cold steel connect with his skin and sucked a sharp breath in.

"By the way, Phantom, this collar also stops you turning back to your human form. Now, back to the mess hall, now!" he barked at Danny and the guards who had appeared at the door.

Danny looked panicked.

"But Skulkers in there!"

" I know. Can't deny the lad, a bit of revenge now can I?"

"But you promised if I wore the collar, you wouldn't let Skulker beat me up!" Danny struggled against the guards who wrapped batons under his arms and started to drag him away.

"Now Phantom, I promised that Skulker wouldn't have his revenge in this _office_, but I didn't say anything, about outside of the office now did I?" The Warden smirked.

Danny looked aghast as he was dragged away and reaching the Mess hall doors, he started to panic.

"In you go Halfa!" A guard sneered pushing him into the hall and slamming the door behind Danny.

Danny spun around and started to beat on the door, with his hands still chained.

"Well, well, well. Welcome back Ghost Boy. We've missed you." A voice sneered behind Danny. A voice that Danny knew only too well.

"Ready to play again?" Skulkers voice laughed as he was dragged back into the mass of waiting vengeful ghosts.


End file.
